


Голоса воспоминаний

by Cosima (Averni)



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, АУ, автор не читал ничего позже арки про айзена так что вольная интерпретация всего на свете после этого, ичимару и хитса не умеют нормально выражать свои чувства и создают много драмы, но это фик про перерождение, очень много хэдканонов, смерть персонажа, так что чего вы ожидали
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averni/pseuds/Cosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ишихара Джин, обыкновенный профессор криминалистики в Токийском Университете знать не знал о типе по имени Ичимару Гин, пока в его группе не появился мрачный коротышка по имени Хисакава Тошизо. Или, Ичимару и Хитсугайя переродились в обычных людей, только Ичимару помнит о своей прошлой жизни после встречи с Тоширо, а Тоширо - нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Голоса воспоминаний

**Author's Note:**

> Так же запощено на Фикбуке.
> 
> Пардон если будет некоторая путаница в именах. Я намеренно дала им похожие имена, чтобы читателям (и мне) совсем не запутаться, но сами персонажи на этом не заостряют внимание, потому что предполагается, что имена всё-таки не настолько очевидно похожи.

if you could rewrite our life any way that you please  
would you tear out the pages of our memories?  
would you take back the pain and all the hurt we create?  
or could you be satisfied with the promise you made?  
  
“Love Psalm” Mary E McGlynn  


  
  


***

Ичимару был уверен, что это его личное наказание в дважды загробной жизни. Это был, конечно, не ад - в конце концов, там они с Айзеном-тайчо тоже мельком были, и Гин бы узнал интерьер - но иногда… иногда он думал, что в аду было бы немного уютней.

\- Сенсей! - улыбка Ичимару… нет, Ишихары Джина стала немного острее, стоило неуёмному выскочке снова подать голос. “К слову, о персональной преисподней,”- ядовито подумал он, приподымаясь над учительским столом, чтобы лучше видеть студентов на заднем ряду. Это было своего рода традицией: недомерок садился подальше, зная о его плохом зрении, а Ишихара изводил его по поводу возраста, роста, интеллекта, словом, чего придётся.

\- Тебе снова нужна помощь, Хисакава-кун? - даже с такого расстояния Джин услышал, с каким скрипом Тошизо сжал пальцами край парты. - Молодое поколение в наши дни совсем не думает своей головой.

Он нарочито покачал головой, вызвав этим пару сдержанных усмешек и ещё более душераздирающий скрип дерева. Хисакаву в группе не любили, почти так же как самого Ишихару в университете. От этой мысли всплыли свои-не свои воспоминания, и улыбка его немного увяла.

Тошизо, несмотря на насмешки, всегда находил силы двигаться дальше, и продолжил допрос по основной теме лекции. По крайней мере, с этим Ишихара мог согласиться с прошлым собой: подобная стойкость его всегда восхищала. Ему самому пришлось пролить немало крови в Сейретее, и сместить не одного соперника в этой жизни(пусть и не столь же кроваво), чтобы добиться своей позиции.

Он почувствовал, как снова накатывает меланхолия: в последние месяцы это случалось чаще, чем обычно. Если раньше это был смутный зуд на задворках сознания, тень то ли снов то ли воспоминаний, то теперь оно превратилась в зияющую дыру в центре груди, как у любого порядочного пустого. Только пустым Ишихара уже давно не был, да и шинигами тоже. Сейчас он был обычным человеком, не Ичимару Гином, а просто университетским профессором криминалистики, Ишихарой Джином. Им бы он и остался, может быть даже прожил обычную жизнь, не подозревая о том, что было и чего не случилось, если бы злая случайность не сбила его с ног, и огрела по голове мешком с тухлыми овощами в придачу. Так оно примерно и ощущалось, когда он впервые встретился с переродившимся капитаном десятого отряда.

Джин почти не слушал вопросы студентов, отвечая машинально. Мыслями он вернулся в тот несчастливый день, когда познакомился со своей новой группой в этом году.

***

Он помнил этот день удивительно хорошо. Его лекция была у новоиспечённых магистров первой, и те сонно, по одному, вслед за неярким утренним солнцем заползали в аудиторию. По помещению быстро поплыл запах утреннего кофе и осенней сырости. Отвратительно бодрым в этой обстановке выглядел только сам, тогда ещё прекрасно высыпавшийся, Ишихара - со своей извечной улыбкой на пол лица, в аккуратно выглаженной рубашке и брюках. 

Один из студентов выделялся в толпе темноволосых, вполне обычного роста студентов, как белая ворона. Ишихара слегка поднял брови, рассматривая явно приблудившегося школьника с удивительными (светлее даже его, альбиноса, собственных) волосами.

\- Ярэ-ярэ, мальчик! - он помахал рукой, привлекая внимание. - Ты что, заблудился?

Тот обернулся, сразу поняв, что обращаются к нему, с таким раздражённым и серьёзным выражением лица, которое обычно носили ворчливые старики на лавочках в парке, но никак не учащиеся средней, может, старшей школы. Это уже само по себе было показателем, но выдавали в нём взрослого человека глаза, тоже удивительно яркого зелёного, почти аквамаринового оттенка, сейчас сердито прищуренные. Ишихаре хватило одного взгляда в них, чтобы почувствовать, как из-под ног уходит пол, а только что бывшая перед ним учительская кафедра, как-то странно поползла вперёд. Он ухватился за неё в последний момент, судорожно сжав тонкими пальцами столешницу, скрипнул зубами, изо всех сил стараясь вспомнить, как нужно дышать. Краем сознания он уловил поднявшуюся вокруг суматоху: кто-то бежал к нему с бутылкой воды, кто-то вызывал скорую, кто-то просто бестолково топтался рядом, предлагая то полежать, то валидол.

Мальчишка со взрослыми глазами застыл, мигом растеряв свою суровость, и растерянно смотрел на профессора, нервно сжимая лямку рюкзака на плече. "Вот что тебе заменяет теперь перевязь Хьёринмару, "- пронеслась в голове незнакомая и чужая мысль, услужливо вызвав в памяти образ мальчишки нервно теребящего бирюзовую ленту со звездой на груди. И Ишихары на секунду не стало.

Лекцию тогда пришлось отменить, хоть он и сумел отмахаться от скорой. Те посоветовали сделать кардиограмму, а Ичимару знал, что поможет ему разве что бутылка виски да пара убийств с особым цинизмом, потому что приступ его не имел ничего общего с этим физическим телом. Воспоминания ударили его как девятый вал, сразу и оглушительно. Они вернулись, забив голову образами людей, которых не знал Ишихара, и любил, ненавидел, предавал Ичимару.

Он (они?) сидел в подсобке чужой кафедры, уткнувшись лбом в стопку студенческих контрольных по матанализу и дышал, дышал, дышал, медленно и мучительно позволяя воздуху заполнить диафрагму, и так же медленно выдыхая сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. Он злился. Не на Ичимару, конечно. Тот, пусть и наломал дров в своей загробной жизни, но был слишком похож на Ишихару (да и почему нет, ведь они, по сути, и были одним человеком, одной душой с разными воспоминаниями). Вопрос легитимности воспоминаний он сейчас даже поднимать не хотел, те казались слишком настоящими, слишком болезненными. Может, он и сошёл с ума, но факт собственного перерождения сейчас принять было проще, чем вероятность внезапного помешательства. Однако же злился он на мальчишку, на капитана, на студента-коротышку со взрослым лицом, который не мог оставить его в покое ни в жизни нынешней, ни в предыдущей. Хуже было бы только, явись к нему послушать лекцию старый добрый капитан Айзен, Владыка Уэко Мундо, заноза в заднице Готей 13 и кошмар Ичимару Гина на яву. Тот ещё был бы денёк. Он сдавленно усмехнулся, поборов рванувшийся следом всхлип.

К нему негромко, но твёрдо постучали. Он решил сделать вид, что здесь никого нет, но придержал на всякий случай дверь. Спустя пару секунд стук повторился.

\- Ишихара-сенсей? - он едва не взвыл, услышав знакомый, хоть ещё и ни разу не слышанный им в этой жизни голос. Помедлив, он с силой сжал кулаки, поднимаясь на ноги. - Сенсей? Вам плохо? Я видел, как вы сюда зашли...

Мальчишка (Тоширо, услужливо подсказала память) замялся, похоже, не зная, как продолжить, и это внезапно вызвало в Ишихаре (а может и в Ичимару, грань сейчас была более чем размытой) такой прилив тоскливой нежности и застарелой злобы, что он, уже не сдерживаясь, с силой распахнул дверь, едва не ударив коротышку по лицу. Тот удивлённо отпрянул, распахнув свои огромные зелёные глазищи, а Ишихара с трудом сдержал порыв ухватить любопытного выскочку за горло и (снова) вытрясти из него душу.

\- О, я бо-олее чем в порядке, - пропел он, растянув тонкие губы в своей самой жуткой улыбке.

Коротышка на него подозрительно покосился, но не отступил, упрямо расправив плечи:

\- По вам не скажешь.

\- О, а я не знал, что младшеклассники так хорошо разбираются в симптоматике приступов, - Гин скрестил руки на груди, сжимая дрожащими пальцами локти. Упрямый мальчишка злил его с каждой секундой всё больше, и теперь его просто хотелось уколоть побольней. К счастью, его слабое место было довольно очевидным, и улыбка Ичимару растянулась сильнее в ответ на мигом ставшее хмурым и злым выражение лица его собеседника.

Он молча протянул Гину студенческий билет, в котором и в самом деле сообщались данные Хисакавы Тошизо, двадцати пятилетнего студента магистратуры юридического факультета, в комплекте с фотографией той же мрачной физиономии которая была сейчас перед Ишихарой в живую.

\- Я предлагаю закончить с шутками про рост и возраст на этом, Ишихара-сенсей.

Гин продолжал улыбаться, прекрасно зная, что шутки про возраст и рост только начались, но веселья ему это знание отчего-то не приносило. Все едкие остроты внезапно умерли у него на языке. Его всё ещё "вело" от нахлынувших воспоминаний, но больше всего из всей мешанины образов, событий и чувств на поверхность рвалась одна мысль. Ишихара смотрел в полные подозрения и опаски аквамариные глаза, и понимал, что знавший Ичимару капитан никогда не смотрел на него, как на незнакомого человека.

Он рискнул всё же, заранее зная результат:

\- Здесь не училась ваша сестра? Хинамори-сан, кажется.

Хисакава смерил его удивлённым взглядом, Ичимару с напуской лёгкостью отшутился и отправил своё наказание восвояси, а сам ушёл домой и напился до полного беспамятства.  


***

С тех пор они ни разу больше не разговаривали один на один. Ишихара, и без того известный злыми насмешками и скверным характером, совсем не давал спуску студентам за любой просчёт, уделяя особое внимание Хисакаве. Тот стоически терпел и почти не огрызался, но тёплыми чувствами к преподавателю, конечно же, от такого не проникся.

Иногда Ишихара думал, что, может, и следовало обратиться за помощью. Что, может быть, вся эта ерунда с прошлой жизнью, Сейретеем и глупой смертью ему прибредилась, оказавшись побочным эффектом сердечного или какого другого приступа. Может быть, ему и в самом деле нужен был терапевт и кардиограмма. И не было никакого Ичимару Гина, который предавал тех, кого любил и возвышал тех, кого ненавидел; не было капитана Хитсугайи, Рангику, Изуру. Эта вероятность приносила смешанные чувства облегчения и паники, но больше, всё-таки, второй. Ишихара не был уверен, был ли хуже вариант с галлюцинациями, или реинкарнацией.

Он задумался об этом снова, в этот раз небрежно прислонившись плечом к стене студенческого кафе, потягивая щедро сдобренный сиропом и сливками кофе из картонного стаканчика, и совершенного не удивился, когда взгляд его остановился на светлой взъерошенной макушке, владелец которой напряжённо корпел над конспектом и не замечал ничего вокруг себя. В последнее время это случалось часто. Джин шёл куда-то, совершенно не имея намерения за кем-либо следить, и безошибочно оказывался по соседству с тем, кого хотел видеть меньше всего. Он допускал, что это в некотором роде дело рук его подсознания, но раздражался от этого не меньше.

Он плохо спал не первую неделю, а потому раздражение это в нём сейчас забурлило ещё сильнее, чем прежде. Паршивцу всегда везло: детство в первом районе Руконгая, любящая бабушка и сестра, преданный лейтенант и подчинённые, тогда как Ичимару всегда довольствовался объедками с чужих столов, редкой милостынью, обманчивой добротой Айзена Соске и презрительным страхом большинства Готей 13. Хисакава и в этой жизни имел удачу находиться в счастливом неведении, тогда как Ишихара изводил себя злобой, тоской и завистью, но, более всего, неуверенностью. Чутьём он знал, что воспоминания его не обманывают, да и винить вездесущего Хитсугайю было куда удобней, чем собственное помешательство, но эта вероятность открывала путь целой плеяде вопросов о том, как же умудрился умереть неуёмный капитан, значило ли это, что затея "Владыки" с завоеванием Сейретея всё-таки удалась, и, пожалуй, самый страшный из них: умерла ли сильная, смелая, родная Рангику в одиночестве, последовав за Гином и Тоширо, или же беспробудно теперь пила, оплакивая брата и капитана? Ишихара не знал этих людей, не должен был из-за них переживать, однако же каждый раз, задавая себе этот вопрос, чувствовал как болезненно сжимается сердце, а тело его почти забывает на время дышать.

Он с силой сжал пустой стаканчик из-под кофе в руках, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие и встретился взглядом с серьёзными зелёными глазами. Хисакава когда-то оторвался от конспекта и заметил его. В его взгляде на секунду мелькнуло раздражение, но оно тут же сменилось настороженным беспокойством, когда тот заметил нездоровую бледность своего, несомненно, самого нелюбимого преподавателя. Он поднялся со своего места и, даже не забрав вещи и ноутбук, отправился прямиком к Ишихаре. Выражение лица у него при этом было серьёзней обычного, Ичимару помнил, что с таким лицом тот обычно читал нотации своему лейтенанту или другим проштрафившимся подчинённым, но прилетало, бывало, и ему самому. Поэтому и сейчас у него возникло совершенно нелепое желание спрятаться где-нибудь под стойкой кафе и переждать надвигавшуюся вьюгу. Ишихара вовремя напомнил себе, что преподаватель здесь он, а кидаться в студентов стаканчиками и скрываться от них через окно кафедрой не особенно поощрялось, даже при тех поблажках, которые та делала ему.

Он успел про себя задуматься, что же решит сделать Хисакава. С того первого их разговора, тот больше не пытался наладить рабочие отношения, явно не в восторге от того как радостно продолжал утягивать его в конфликт Ишихара. Впрочем, он не ходил и жаловаться на кафедру, что только больше распаляло в Джине желание проверить того на прочность. Тоширо умел удивить Гина, и если бы не адская смесь тошнотворной паники и едкого веселья, не отпускавшая его уже третий месяц, то Ишихара бы с большим интересом захотел проверить, сможет ли его удивить Хисакава. Сейчас же ему больше всего хотелось уйти и забыть о существовании несносного коротышки.

Означенный коротышка тем временем подошёл, остановившись на уважительном расстоянии, и скрестил руки на груди.

\- Сенсей, - когда Ишихара в ответ только вопросительно приподнял тонкие брови, Хисакава продолжил: - Нам нужно поговорить.

Джин задумчиво хмыкнул, привычно растянув губы в неприятной улыбке:  
\- Вы уве-ерены, Хисакава-кун, что поговорить нужно не только вам?

\- Можете не соглашаться, я вас силком не тяну, - тут же огрызнулся он, и хотя тон его был сердитым, Хисакава теребил при этом пальцами короткий рукав рубашки. Гин по опыту знал, что неуверенности в этом было больше чем злости, а Ишихара пока не видел причин тому не верить, и придержал рвущуюся с языка остроту. - Давайте выйдем.

\- О, мне стоит опасаться "мужского разговора"? Не думал, что вы обычно решаете вопросы на кулаках, - в полсилы подначил его Джин, но всё же последовал за насупившимся Хисакавой до пустующей среди ночи лавочки поодаль от входа.

Холодный декабрьский ветер тут же запустил пальцы под тонкую рубашку и джемпер, и Ишихара поёжился, тут же пожалев, что, заволновавшись, не захватил из кафе куртку. Зима в Токио пусть и не была такой же холодной как в его родном Найоро, но Джин никогда не любил холод (ещё одна загадка, почему он в прошлой жизни умудрился завязать отношения с ледяным капитаном). Хисакава, напротив, чувствовал себя в такую погоду комфортно, пусть и сам был одет не теплее. "Похоже, некоторые вещи не меняются,"- меланхолично подумал Джин, не рискнув садиться на промёрзшее сиденье скамьи. Его спутник тоже решил не присаживаться и терять ещё больше в росте, поэтому они так и остались неловко стоять перед лавочкой, смеривая друг друга выжидательными взглядами.  
Первым не выдержал Ишихара, уже порядком подмёрзший в первые полминуты стояния на улице:  
\- Нэ-э, Хисакава-кун, вы пытаетесь коварно заморозить меня, пока я стою, как тростиночка, на холодном арктическом ветру, или вам всё же есть что сказать?

Хисакава фыркнул, явно поборов желание закатить глаза.  
\- На улице плюсовая температура. Разве вы не с Хоккайдо?

\- О, наводили обо мне справки? Не знаю, чувствовать себя польщённым или же бежать в полицию.

\- Вы когда-нибудь говорите серьёзно, сенсей? - раздражённо перебил его Хисакава, быстро начав терять терпение.

\- А что, начал происходить какой-то серьёзный разговор? - скучающе протянул Ишихара, с тоской покосившись на тёплый свет из окна кофейни. - Вы могли бы, например, перейти к сути дела. А я бы, может, ответил вам серьёзно, если раньше не вмёрзну в тротуар.

Недомерок поморщился, но с видимым усилием унял своё раздражение.

\- Хорошо, вот вам серьёзный вопрос: почему вы ко мне всё время цепляетесь? - Джин вопросительно поднял брови, ожидая продолжения, и Хисакава, не отступая, пояснил: - Ещё с самого первого дня. Вас всегда не устраивает мой ответ, хотя вы принимаете такой же у любого другого студента. Вы цепляетесь к любой пропущенной запятой, хотя я видел работы других студентов, и там вы проигнорировали даже грамматические ошибки. Даже стоит мне прийти вовремя, вы вменяете мне в вину то, что я не пришёл раньше других!

С каждым новым пунктом обвинения Хисакава всё больше распалялся, начав оживлённо жестикулировать. Его глаза горели возмущением и почти не сдерживаемым гневом, щёки раскраснелись, белые брови сошлись на переносице. Джин не знал это лицо, всё что он делал во время их знакомства - это несправедливо изводил ни в чём не повинного студента за непрошеные воспоминания их прошлых жизней, о которых тот даже не догадывался. И несмотря на это, из глубины памяти, там, где рыскал в темноте покойный Ичимару Гин, его снова ударило под дых чувство удушающей нежности. Ичимару знал это лицо, целовал эти губы, восхищался неугасаемым огнём решительности и так любил выразительные, цвета морской волны глаза. Это были не его чувства, Ишихара не хотел ни помнить, ни чувствовать, и он невольно прижал ладонь к левой стороне груди, где у нормальных людей обычно располагалось сердце, а у него сейчас сжималась и колола пустота. Было и слабое утешение: холода он теперь совершенно не чувствовал.

\- Вот, снова, - немного сбавил обороты Хисакава, явно заметив его состояние, но пока не спешил заканчивать с обвинениями. Он пригляделся, пытаясь понять, насколько серьёзной была ситуация, но Ишихара только шире улыбнулся, убирая руку от груди. Ему не хотелось продолжать неприятный разговор, но ещё больше не хотелось показывать перед несносным карликом слабость. В этом они с Ичимару, по крайней мере, были схожи.

\- А вы не ду-умали, - протянул Ишихара издевательски. - Что вам просто нужно перестать винить других в своих ошибках и начать лучше готовиться к моим лекциям?

Тот, как ни странно, поддевку проигнорировал. Поняв, что скорая сейчас не требовалась, Хисакава уже спокойней завершил:  
\- Вы вините меня в своём приступе? Или это из-за той студентки, о которой вы спрашивали, "Хинамори"? - Ишихара едва не поморщился, услышав знакомую фамилию. - Я узнавал. Никакой Хинамори у вас никогда не училось.

Что ж, он был сам виноват. И теперь, глядя на Хисакаву, и не видя ни искры узнавания в его глазах, он лишний раз убедился, что тот не лжёт. К счастью ли, к несчастью, тот и в самом деле ничего не помнил, даже о своей драгоценной сестрице.

\- Не знаю, какого ответа вы от меня ожидали, Хисакава-кун, - развёл руками Ишихара, изо всех сил надеясь, что в запале недомерок не заметит, как сильно дрожат его пальцы. - Я перепутал вас с другим студентом, только и всего.

Он хотел было добавить "А ваши фантазии по поводу моего излишнего внимания с большей охотой выслушает терапевт в медпункте", но в этот раз память, собственная, не Ичимару, не дала ему произнести слова. Некоторые границы он не пересекал. Вместо этого он добавил, неожиданно серьёзный:  
\- Я не предъявляю к своим студентам претензий без веских на то причин. Предлагаю вам подумать над этим.

Хисакава удивлённо замер, не привыкший видеть преподавателя без свой извечной улыбки, но даже когда слова Джина дошли до его сознания, он просто нахмурился, а затем неохотно кивнул, будто и впрямь поняв двойной смысл. Ишихара не исключал такую возможность.

\- Что ж, если это всё, я всё же вернусь к более полезным делам, - жуткая улыбка вновь вернулась на лицо Ишихары, и он, вновь направился вглубь кофейни, легкий и беззаботный, помахав Хисакаве рукой на прощанье. - Не опоздайте на завтрашнюю лекцию, Хисакава-ку-ун.

Уже внутри он судорожно ухватился за свою куртку и шарф, оставленные на высоком стуле, и быстрым шагом отправился домой, тщетно пытаясь унять поднимавшуюся внутри панику.  



End file.
